Mystery For Two
by strong man
Summary: Annabelle had given two very pecial assignments, it's rather simple as Charlie would think but this will turn out to be their hardest yet
_**This is my new story of All Dogs Go To Heaven series**_

 ** _Description: I watched A Christmas Coral last year on November 28 and couldn't help but noticed four handsome dogs at the beginning when they sung "When We Hear a Christmas Carol"_**

 ** _Pairings_** : Charlie/Itchy, Louis/Cody, Clark/Wisdom **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated**_ **K**

 _ **The song "Photo" by Ryan Cabrera is contained throughout the story as well as "Beautiful" by Nick Lachey for Cody in later chapters.**_

 _ **Louis had a green scarf around his neck and a light underbelly, Cody's fur is all gray**_

It was a nice and sunny said in San Francisco and in the apartment, Charlie was laying on his couch with his boyfriend sleeping peacefully on his stomach furiously switching channels trying to find a particular one to watch, the channels were episodes of Dog City, Sherlock Hound and Teenage Dog "Another boring day with nothing to watch"

The German Shepherd sighed as he kept on changing channels until he gave up and sat the remote for on the table and looked out the window before looking at him then tapped him.

The Dachshund grunted awake "Is it time for another mission from Annabelle? He asked after yawning then looked at his lover 'I sure hope not cause it's Valentines day, the only holiday where you spread love all around" He got up and spun his boyfriend around before licking him then placed his down on the floor.

"So, what do you wanna do today? Itchy said smiling as his tail wagged. "Well, there are plenty of things we could do such as go for a walk in the park, go visit Sasha and Bess or just stay here in the apartment and cuddle. Charlie said giving out suggestions.

Itchy got his thinking face on " Well, why don't we go visit the girls" He said coming to a decision. "Okay' He said before he went out the door with his lover following behind.

 **(0)**

Outside, Charlie inhaled the air and exhaled "What a wonderful day" He said. "Yeah, I can't wait" Itchy said after chuckling and both walked on until they came across Annabelle whom appeared in a puddle "Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy Itchiford, I have a mission for you both" She said.

"Sorry Annabelle but today is Valentines day and we got to get to Sasha and Bess" He said refusing and he stepped into the puddle, not caring but she appeared once more on rusty tire "That's what I wanted to talk about cause it's related".

This brought it up to Charlie and Itchy's attention "Fine, I'm listening". Annabelle smiled and showed them two couples then explained their situation "These two are Louis and Cody, they seemed to be mad at each other for some reason so your job is to find that reason and get them back together.

"Simple enough Charlie said to his lover but unfortunately he spoke too soon as Annabelle announced another couple for them causing them to turn back to the tire 'next is Clark and Wistom, Clark is trying to find the perfect gift for his fiancée.

"Let me guess, you want up to help him pick out the perfect gift" He presumed "That is correct, now go" She said before vanishing and showed his own reflection.

"Well, looks like our date will have to wait" Itchy said looking at him. "Well, the sooner we get this all straighten out, we just might have enough time" Charlie said looking back at him and both started their mission.

* * *

In another apartment, Louis was laying down on his side on the floor crying like a drama king while Cody was walking out, enraged until he bumped into Charlie. 'Woh, you okay? He asked.

"Why don't you go ask that two-timing dog" He said before pushing the German Shepherd out of his way making him look back. "Wow, something must've happened" Itchy sais then looked at him.

"Come on, we'll get more information in that apartment he came out of" Charlie said looking at the place and they walked to the door

 **(0)**

Louis heard pawsteps approaching him and looked up "Charlie, Itchy, what're you both doing here? He asked wiping away his tears. " I heard Cody and he told us to tell you what happened" Itchy said.

Louis got up walked depressingly to the table and laid his head to the side facing a photo of him and his boyfriend together as happy as can be, he sighed as a single tear ran down his right eye.

"He said that I wasn't attractive enough anymore" He said looked at the two then he got up on the couch and buried his head in his paws and whimpered "Charlie looked at Itchy "We gotta help him" He said before walking out of the apartment.

"So, we all we have to do is find Cody" The German Shepherd explained to the Dachshund. "But Charlie, how're we going to find him in this city? He questioned. "Hmmm, I know...all we have to do is think like him" He got an idea in his head and informed his mate.

"You mean, we find someone better-looking like he said" Itchy said trying to get it clarified. "Bingo" Charlie said excitedly until both their stomachs growled "Maybe we could catch something to eat before to continue on our search for Cody" Charlie said rubbing his belly.

"I agree cause I'm starving, I wonder if they have chewy liver' Itchy said while licking his lips 'They might" His boyfriend said as they two walked to The Flea Bite hoping that the girls will be there.

 _ **Didn't think I can pull this off...well now you know what I can make anything possible, the channels that Charlie was switching are actual shows except for the last one, it was made-up.**_

 _ **I don't know about you guys but I strongly feel that I should uphold two awards for best naming of dogs and best storylines.**_


End file.
